Promise
by Darvey415
Summary: The only good thing to come from Mike's ordeal was how close it brought him and Donna together, nothing romantic happened between the pair but spending countless night's together working on Mike's case definitely got them close to how they use to be. Donna was still with her boyfriend and Harvey was happy for her.
1. Chapter 1

**Set in 5B - Enjoy x**

Harvey Specter had won yet another trail and was on his way back to Pearson Specter Litt. The past 4 weeks had been a complete blur to him, firstly he resigned from PSL because Forstman was never going to back down and then Mike was arrested for fraud shortly after. Of course with Harvey being Harvey, and the best closer in New York City, he managed to get Mike off the hook. Both men were back were they belonged and continued to practice law. The look of horror on Rachel's face when she broke down in his office is a sight he will never forget. He promised her there was no way Mike was going to prison, especially a few weeks before Christmas. Jessica, Louis, Donna and himself worked endlessly to ensure Mike would not get locked up, it was a bonus when the court ruled him still able to practice law within New York. Things seemed easier now everybody knew Mike never attended Harvard, let alone any Law school, no one dared to mock him cause even if he didn't have a legitimate degree he was still the best lawyer of his age not just at the firm but in the whole city.

The only good thing to come from Mike's ordeal was how close it brought him and Donna together, nothing romantic happened between the pair but spending countless night's together working on Mike's case definitely got them close to how they use to be. Donna was still with her boyfriend and Harvey was happy for her, he was still attending meetings with Dr Agard and she was still helping him to express his feelings.

He entered his office and was faced with Mike playing HORSE alone, the young lawyer was forever grateful for Harvey for getting him out and the pair's bond had definitely strengthened.

"The look on your face means you won, didn't it?" he questioned his boss

"Have you turned into Donna? Reading my body language" Harvey mocked "if I can get a fake lawyer out of fraud charges I can assure you I can get anybody out of a bribery charge"

Harvey scrunched up some scrap paper near his desk and joined in playing HORSE.

"It's been a week Harvey, are you ever going to let this go?"

"Beat me at this and I wont mention it for a day"

"Make it two days and you have yourself a deal"

"Done!"

Both men continued to throw scrunched up paper into the bin for the next 20 minutes until Jessica walked in the office disturbing them.

"HORSE? Really?" she frowned at the pair "I don't give either of you enough work"

"Jessica… if you don't mind we have a bet on" Harvey paused to look at her "if I win, I can't bring up saving Mike's ass for 2 whole days"

She ignored Harvey's comment and turned to Mike "Mike, I want you on the Coleman case. Her company fired her for no reason and she wants to file for discrimination"

Nobody was more pleased than Jessica when everything was out in the open with Mike. The moment she found out he had been arrested she felt the world around her crumble, not because he could potentially be going to jail but because her company could have been taken from her.

.

Donna had left her mobile on her desk and had to get out her taxi and walk back, it was Christmas in 2 weeks time and the traffic was awful it only made sense for her to walk back to the office. As she waited for the elevator in the lobby to take her back to the 50th floor she noticed a tall, black haired man running towards her. It was Mitchell. She split up with him the week previous but he was not taking no for an answer, he continued to accuse her of cheating during the past few weeks. She had enough on her plate with trying to comfort Rachel and helping Harvey, Louis and Jessica with the case but he carried on with his accusations of her spending too much time with Harvey.

"Get off me!" she shouted quietly trying not to cause a scene and attempting to pull her arm away.

The lobby was quiet, it was 6:30pm and most people had finished work for the day, there were only the 2 security guards sitting behind their desk, Mitchell and herself there.

"Not until you tell me the truth about what went on between you and that lawyer"

Donna was still struggling to pull her arm away from him, his grip was getting tighter and tighter the more she tried to get away.

"Get your hand off me now before I shout security" she stated

"Sh-" Mitchell stopped in his tracks when he heard a male's voice

"Are you deaf? Get the hell off her!" it was Harvey

Mitchell forced a laugh and pushed Donna away from him and walked right up to Harvey's face. The too men were around the same height, Harvey maybe an inch or two bigger, and around the same build. It was clear the black haired man worked out.

"You must be Harvey" he spat in his face

"I'd say I knew your name but in fact I don't give a shit about irrelevant people in my life. Now get the hell out of this building" he yelled back at him

"Why? So you can take my girlfriend upstairs and fuck her on your desk?" Mitchell howled back at Harvey "I don't think it's a coincidence the 2 of you are here after work" he turned to Donna and started to shout getting the attention of one of the security guards "so this where its been happening"

Harvey wasn't responsible for his actions, how dare this man speak to Donna that way. He grabbed the man by his shoulder and swung a punch, then Mitchell swung one back. The 2 men both threw a couple of punches each, Donna stood there screaming too afraid to get in the middle of them and both security guards were now running over. They finally separated Harvey and Mitchell and both security guards grabbed hold of a man each.

"Get him out off here and don't let him back in this building ever again" Harvey told the security guard. The security guard holding Harvey let go of him and helped escort Mitchell off the premises.

Donna ran into the elevator and tried to close the door before Harvey got inside but he was too fast. Tears streamed down her face as she looked at him in front of her, his eyebrow and mouth were both oozing blood.

"It's probably not as bad as it looked" he tried to joke "now are you going to tell me what the hell all that was about?"

Donna nodded to his question but remained silent for the duration of the elevator ride to the 50th floor. Harvey followed her to her desk where she retrieved her phone.

"Is the first aid kit still at my desk… my old desk… or has Gretchen moved it?" she asked him quietly

Harvey shrugged "you don't have a first aid kit at this desk?"

"Do you really think Louis gets himself into fights that often?" she tilted her head and smiled at him.

The pair walked to his office and Donna rummaged through her old desk until she found the kit. Harvey had already poured 2 glasses of Scotch before she walked into his office. She grabbed the decanter and slowly poured some of the liquid onto a bandage.

"You do know that's $400 a bottle?"

"I replaced it often enough for you, of course I know. It'll help heal your face quicker and stop any infection" she said dabbing the alcohol soaked bandage on the side of his mouth.

Harvey pulled away sharply as the pain grew stronger once the alcohol got inside the cut. Donna gave him the look that said 'don't move' and carried on dabbing his face.

"Are you going to tell me why your boyfriend was grabbing you in the lobby?" he quizzed her

"Ex boyfriend" she corrected him "we split up last week, he accused me for the past 3 weeks of having an affair so I ended it and now he's turned up here demanding the truth "

"Donna" Harvey shut his eyes and took a deep breath "please tell me you didn't?"

The thought of Donna going down the same path as his cheating mother killed him on the inside. Of course Donna didn't have as much commitments as his mother but cheaters have to start somewhere.

"He accused me of having an affair with you. So the answer to that ridiculous question is no"

Donna's phone started to ring and the name _Mitchell_ flashed on the screen

"I'm going to sue the shit out of him for assault and for stalking you" Harvey went to grab the phone off the table but Donna got there first.

"He'll get bored eventually; leave it" she told him "why were you back at the office anyway?" she asked

"I offered to give Mike a hand on a case and left the files here, I wanted to work on them tonight to give him a head start tomorrow. You?"

Donna just waved her mobile in the air without speaking and Harvey got the message.

"Well, now your face is cleared up and I have my phone I'm going to head back home. See you tomorrow Harvey" she smiled and went to walk out of his office

"Donna" Harvey shouted to get her attention so she would turn back round "is that really a safe option? This guy seems like a maniac what if he turns up at your place?" Harvey was genuinely concerned for the redhead

Donna let out a small laugh "I can handle myself Harvey"

"No Donna, I seen how he was pulling you about and I hate to admit it but he has a good punch on him" he admitted "you can either crash at my place or I'll stay at yours or ask Rachel to come over. Either way you aren't staying alone at your apartment"

"Harvey I'm fine, honestly"

"Donna" Harvey begged

She knew he wasn't going to let this go. Quite frankly she was happy he offered to stay at her place because she did not want to be alone tonight.

"Fine" she shuck her head "we'll stop at your place on the way so you can get a clean work clothes for tomorrow… and you'll be sleeping on the couch"

Harvey mirrored her smile and nodded his head. He cared about this woman. Well he was in love with her and he promised her he wouldn't let anything happen to her and that was a promise he was taking to the grave with him.

.

They jumped a cab and were now back at her apartment, they decided to pick up a pizza from the takeaway a block down from her apartment. Donna was far too engrossed with some reality TV programme so Harvey thought it was best to leave her and get on with some work on the Coleman case. Once her show was finished she took a seat next to him at the table and handed him a glass of wine.

"How's it going?"

"Good, there's a lot of evidence that shows Potter Inc has fired 6 women in the past year on no grounds whatsoever" he smiled at her "it'll help Mike win the case anyway"

"Him and Rachel are really grateful you know, for what you did. I know Jessica and Louis and even myself helped but you not only risked your career for him you risked getting put behind bars" she responded

"It's not that long ago I saved my guilty secretary from fraud charges "he laughed looking at her "and now I've had to save Mike who was getting convicted of the same charge. Shouldn't I have some sort of medal?"

Donna stood up and sat back on the sofa in front of the TV "you're such an ass!"

Harvey followed her over "When Harry Met Sally? What a classic! Has this just started?" Donna heard the excitement in his voice and couldn't help but laugh

"I think you like chick flicks more than the average woman" she commented

"'There are two kinds of women: high maintenance and low maintenance'" Harvey began to quote the movie "I wonder what category you fall in" he raised an eyebrow at her and a started to laugh

Donna hit him in the chest with a cushion "did I mention you were an ass?"

The pair never made it to the end of the film. Harvey fell asleep first and Donna was going to move to her bed, she really was, but she couldn't get herself away from him. She decided to close her eyes for a few minutes until she had the energy to resist him. Harvey and Donna both fell asleep on her couch that night, her head had sloped down to his shoulder and her hand made its way to his chest. Somehow his arm was wrapped around her waist, this was going to be an awkward encounter in the morning…


	2. Chapter 2

**My assignment's are over so I can write as many Darvey fic's until it is back! I need the 27th January here ASAP**

 **As always, enjoy and review x**

 _._

 _I've never been one to count days,  
things come when they do,  
but now I swear these days stretch on and on,  
while I do nothing but wait for you – Anonymous _

.

Harvey woke up at 4am and to his surprise there was Donna fast asleep on his shoulder, her hand was resting on his thigh and his arm was around her waist. He started to panic, they hadn't had anything physical contact since the 'other time'.

"Donna" he whispered trying not to alert her, he remembered from the 'other time' that she was a light sleeper.

But she never woke up.

"Donna" he tried again, this time shaking her waist. It seemed that over the years she had became a heavy sleeper and he was convinced she even snored.

She opened her eyes to notice Harvey's face was inches from hers, her eyes grew wider and she quickly removed her head from his shoulder. Harvey stood up and extended his arm for her,

"Let's get you to bed, you're up in a few hours"

She accepted his arm and he pulled her up from the sofa. She was confused to say the least. Was Harvey inviting her into her own bedroom? She didn't speak she just followed his path. He let go of her hand and opened the door to her bedroom before gesturing her inside. She plodded inside dragging her feet cause the act of walking at 4am was far too tiring. Once she was over the threshold Harvey smiled at her and pulled the door shut behind her, he went back to the sofa to try and get some sleep in before work.

.

"When will you stop bothering me?!"

Harvey heard Donna shout from the kitchen. He jumped up immediately off the sofa, he didn't understand what she was shouting about. She knew he had stayed the night, he offered and she accepted. He popped his head round the kitchen and was pleased to see she was on the phone and not directing her comments at him. She slammed her mobile down and looked up to notice Harvey, he had yesterday's pants and shirt on and his hair was a mess.

She looked down at the floor shaking her head "I didn't mean to wake you"

"Him? Again?" Harvey ran both hands through his head raising his voice "what the hell has he got to say for himself today? If it's anything less than an apology then I'll-"

"Harvey" Donna stopped him "go and get showered and ready for work, I'll call Ray"

He did as he was told and walked off to the bathroom without a word.

.

The ride to PSL was quiet, to say the least, Harvey couldn't take his mind of Mitchell. If he ever saw that waste of space again he wouldn't be responsible for his actions. He had Donna, the most amazing woman in the world, and he wasn't satisfied. It made Harvey's blood boil the more and more he thought back to the events that took place last night in the lobby, how he continued to pull and drag Donna around.

.

Donna strolled into his office earlier that day with a coffee in one hand and a plastic bag in the other.

"I know how uncomfortable my sofa is… so here's a triple shot latte with a dash of vanilla" she smiled at him "and here is some decorations for your office"

Harvey looked up from his Laptop, he dreaded this time of year when Donna would barge in and decorate his office with pointless Christmas decorations, the only difference is that this year she worked 20 yards down the hall.

"Can't you decorate Gretchen's desk instead? The tinsel gets everywhere! And do not think I'm having fake snow sprayed on my window this year" he laughed "but thanks for the coffee"

Donna walked over to his desk and leaned against it "where's your Christmas spirit? And I hope you haven't forgot the Christmas party in tomorrow?" she questioned him raising and eyebrow.

Of course he had forgotten. He hated the stupid Christmas party but Donna dragged him to it every single year.

"I look forward to being stuck in a hotel reception with people I work with day in day out." he forced a sarcastic smile at his ex secretary "has your jerk of an ex boyfriend been bothering you since this morning?"

Donna shuck her head. She was grateful he was taken an interest in her love life but he didn't seem to be showing any sort of jealousy. Of course he fought for her last night but he didn't seem jealous of her relationship. She didn't understand why she was so bothered about his opinion, but having someone steal your heart for the past decade it would be hard not to.

.

"Did you do all this yourself?" Mike quizzed his boss whilst running his fingers through the tinsel sellotaped along his desk

"I think you know the answer to that" he didn't even look up from his work

"Donna still decorates your office?" he laughed "right what time shall me and Rachel pick you up tomorrow?"

Harvey looked up from his work now and raised an eyebrow

"The Christmas party? Donna told me you were going so I booked you a room. Most people are staying over" Mike explained

Harvey exhaled loudly to show his annoyance "fine, just let me know what time it starts and what time you'll be outside my place"

If Harvey had it his way he would have the whole office working tomorrow as a normal working day, however Jessica allows it every year for everybody to have 2 days off. Apparently it shows respect to your employees.

.

The next day Mike and Rachel picked Harvey up from his place and drove to the Rui hotel in Times Square. The 3 of them checked in took the elevator together to place their things in their room. The couple got out on the 7th floor and Harvey continued his journey to the 11th floor. He stepped out the elevator and walked towards room 1116, as he placed the card inside the door to grant himself access the door next to him opened. It was Donna. In a strapless, black ballgown with her hair pinned to one side. His mouth fell open at the sight of her.

"Are you my bodyguard now?" she laughed

"Mike booked my room" he smirked

"I'll meet you downstairs"

He watched her walk towards the elevator, she didn't even look back. Just like the time when she left him to work for Louis and she never looked back. Harvey thought back to when they first met, he had no idea how much she was going to mean to him years down the line and how much of an impact a 'secretary' could have on him.

.

The party was in full swing, near enough everybody from PSL had turned up for the party. Harvey spent most of his night with either Jessica or Mike, every time he got close to Donna she would swan off to the dance floor with other people. Him and Mike were sat at the bar talking about the time the got stoned together and Mike continued to mock Harvey about his 'cotton mouff'. Then he spotted her, in the corner with some guy from IT. He had both his hands on her waist and speaking into her ear, he watched Donna laugh harder and harder at whatever the man was saying.

The more and more he watched he became irritated and vexed, he hadn't seen this man before but he assumed he worked in IT from how he dressed. His suit was far too big and must of cost no more than $100. Harvey stayed at the bar pretending to listen to whatever Mike had to say, he downed drink and drink to take his mind of it but he couldn't, his eyes would not leave the redhead alone.

To his relief he saw Rachel pull her away from the mysterious man and towards the dance floor.

"2 Manhattan's, large Macallen 18 and whatever he's having" Harvey called to the barman pointing to Mike.

Harvey signalled the 2 girls over and handed them their drinks. Mike wrapped his arm around Rachel's waist and Harvey was envious he couldn't do the same to Donna. It was the first time tonight the pair had gotten to speak. Donna noticed Harvey had obviously had too much to drink, he couldn't hold a conversation without slurring his words or forgetting what his point was.

Donna was being overly flirty with him tonight, she touched his chest a number of times whenever he slurred a joke or brought her face right next to his when she wanted to tell him something. After a while the two girls made their way back to the dance floor. Harvey and Mike were beyond drunk at this point, Mike would order the pair a shot with each with every drink they ordered.

Harvey tried to keep up with the younger lawyer but he wasn't as young as he used to be. When he excused himself from the bathroom he fell right into a bartender collecting in empty glasses. Everybody looked over once they heard the loud noise of glasses smashing left right and centre. Mike burst out laughing at the state his boss was in and Donna scurried across the dance floor.

She grabbed him by the arm before he could walk away from the poor bartender who was brushing the debris up off the floor.

"How the hell have you got yourself in this state?" she questioned him

Harvey laughed and went to explain himself but Donna wasn't laughing, she made Harvey apologize to the bartender and escorted him to the toilets. She waited outside the men's toilets until Harvey emerged 5 minutes later looking whiter than a ghost.

She realised he must have been sick as she noticed the wet patches to the cuffs of his sleeves "can't keep up with Mike and the countless number of shots you pair drank?" she raised an eyebrow and smirked at him.

He was pleased in a way, if she knew him and Mike had been taking several shots she must have been watching him as much as he was watching her. He tried to play it cool and lean against the wall but ended up sliding down it

Donna burst out laughing, she hadn't seen him this drunk in a long time "I think you should call it a night and get to bed"

"Issssss that an invvvitation" he slurred trying to pull him signature smirk out

"You should be so lucky" Donna rolled her eyes "c'mon I'll walk you up"

.

Donna fiddled round in Harvey's inside pockets to find his room key and accompanied him inside the hotel room.

"Try and get undressed and I'll try and find a bucket" she mocked

She came back into the bedroom empty handed and found Harvey covered in sick as well as the bed covers.

"You have to be kidding me?! Why didn't you go the bathroom Harvey?" she shouted, she tried to sound as serious as possible but she couldn't help but find the funny side to the situation

Harvey groaned and fell back onto the bed. He had completely embarrassed himself in front of her, his Tom Ford suit was covered in sick and the smell off sick in the room was making him want to throw up more and more.

Donna exhaled and pulled him up from the bed "get in my room, you are leaving the maid a HUGE tip tomorrow morning" Harvey followed her out the bedroom hanging his head in shame

.

Donna started to remove her shoes and made her way into the bathroom to get changed

"Go back down to the party, don't let me ruin your night" Harvey's sentences were evolving after he had threw up and now understandable

Donna ignored him and went to change into a pair of pyjamas. When she emerged from the bathroom Harvey was still in the same position, sitting at the end of the bed with his head in his heads.

"You don't have to babysit me, Mr IT will be wondering were you got to"

"I'd say you were stalking me more than Mitchell" she laughed "besides I can't leave you alone in my room, you might do more damage than in your room"

She turned round when he never answered and realised he had fell backwards on the bed again and fell asleep this time. The last thing Donna thought she would be doing on her Christmas party would be undressing Harvey to get him into bed. As she tried drag him to the top end of the bed he opened his eyes and pulled her on top of him.

The pair of them burst out laughing 'I knew you weren't asleep, get yourself under the duvet before you catch hyperthermia"

Harvey never removed his arms from around her and Donna didn't try to move. Both of them looked at each other lying there, wondering who was brave enough to make a move. Harvey made the first move, his lips crashed on the redhead's face, before he knew it her hand was furiously unbuttoning his shirt. He then flung her off and tossed himself on top of her, the kiss getting more and more passionate by the seconds, there was only one ending to this. Neither of the pair expected their night to end like this.


End file.
